Sunauto Inuzuka
Brief History Sunauto grew up in a typical Inuzuka lifestyle, when he was old enough to go to the academy his parents gave him Shiro. The white wolf dog would become Sunauto's constant companion in the years to come. During his academy years The duo met Matsuo, Alucard, and Raylee. It was that day the squad "Band of Misfits" was formed. During one of the squads training sessions he was kidnapped for a short time by another Inuzuka known as Rakudo, during the short time that he was with the man he learned three important rules that he has followed since. Some time later he received a note stating that his parents and their ninken died while hunting missing nin leaving him an orphan. after learning his missing parent's fate he decided that there was nothing left for him in Konohagakure and left with Shiro. The two traveled to the village of Sungakure soon after and moved in with their few belongings. The duo have trained their skills in the village of sand and added Inuzuka and ninken to their ranks. Much to his shock the young boy was named leader of the Inuzuka Clan by the former clan leader Rakudo. Appearance Black messy hair, dark somewhat slitted amber eyes, Red clearly showing Inuzuka markings on his cheeks pretty much sums up the boys feral appearance that would seem trademark to his clan. His build is somewhat on the more slim and short side. He has a scar across his chest, along his arm and one on his shoulder. Casual Attire Typically wears a light shirt with a light zipper hoodie that is left open. his hair remains in an mess. His feet are cover by open toed sandal. Although the attire seems too warm for someone who lives in the desert he doesn't let the heat bug him much anymore. Under his shirt is a pair of heavy body weights which is proof to his almost constant training. Battle Attire He wears his headband in the regular fashion. His flak jacket is one that is unique to the Inuzuka clan with a fur lining around the neck. underneath his jacket he wears a simple shirt with metal claw holsters in the sleeves. Under his Jacket he wears a heavy set of body weights and has ten feet long chains made of white steel wrapped around his arms (part of chain wrapped around arms has been vulcanized). He has a pouch of his tools one each side of his pants allowing easy access. his footwear consists of open toed sandals. Personality Quiet and serious, not much of a sense of humor, likes to keep to himself, enjoys company in small amounts. Daily Grind Always wears body weights except when in combat, He uses most of his free time to train and learn new techniques and Jutsu. When he isn't training he is either sparring with someone or eating to restore the calories he and Shiro use up. Has now found himself in the position of training young Inuzuka that he searches near and far for as well as training ninken. Shop Sunauto's Pizza Shop The outside of Sunshiro pizza looks like it belongs in Konoha and not in the middle of a desert village. The Konoha design of the building gives clue to where the owner formerly lived. Above the door is a simple sign with the name of the shop. Upon walking inside the building, the first thing that one might notice is a tile floor in the pattern of a large sun. Around the lobby is a multitude of tables and chairs. Past the lobby is a large stone counter where a young Inuzuka are standing there with either a double right next to him or a large white dog. Tetsuo can be seen periodically running out the door with an order that is designated as a delivery. Behind the counter stands a large stone oven with a bright fire inside. Off to the side can be seen a counter with a multiple ingredients strewn about. Fighting Style Using the Inuzuka clans unique hit and run fighting style he tries to keep his attacks as unpredictable as possible to keep his opponents on their toes. He is one of the few ninja's willing to do things most ninja wouldn't do to win and has gone as far as biting an opponent before. Shiro Sunauto's life long companion. a rather large in size coming up to about Sunauto's waist he is a white wolf dog. Normally communicates through Sunauto through regular dog sounds although some have heard him talk before. Hiyaku A young, black male ninken in training, very hyper. Naomi A young, black female ninken in training, more laid back. Parents His parents were the first teachers he had and are the reason for how he acts. They were strict, disciplined, and didn't care much for the way of manners. They were good parents but didn't hold back when it came to training and discipline. They believed that humor and having fun wouldn't help you succeed and made sure to work Sunauto out of it. When Sunauto came of age to go to the academy training only got harder as he was given Shiro. They worked as hard as they could to teach him the clan basics. His education was never finished by his parents as they disappeared over night. Sun was much later informed that his parents had left on a mission to hunt missing nin and had died during the mission. Known Inuzuka Ray, Hiruko, Saeko, Rakudo, Taylen, Kogiko (part), Kota (part), Taraka (part), Alastrina, Howler, Haruki (part), Onizuki (part) Met Inuzuka Rakudo, Ray, Hiruko, Taylen, Saeko, Kogiko (part), Kota (part), Alastrina, Howler, Haruki (part) Senseis Matsuo, Seno, Kalinka, Rakudo, Kayenta, Dark, Hiruko, Haru Students Alastrina, Taylen, Howler, Haruki Category:Male